


Hiding in Plain Sight

by brookeyy14



Series: Hiding in Plain Sight [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Meredith Grey, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Child Prodigy, Ellis Grey is very much present, F/M, Gen, MerDer, Meredith is a badass, Meredith is undercover, Who will find out first?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeyy14/pseuds/brookeyy14
Summary: Dr. Meredith Grey, the child prodigy surgeon at 27, wants a redo. She's always been an outcast since the beginning of her career and she wants that to change. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. And that is how the famous general surgeon in Boston became an intern where she grew up. Will Meredith get what she wants? Or will she alone in the dark?





	1. Prologue: Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This story is posted on fan fiction but I thought I would post it here too. The first 6 chapters are up over there(Chapter 6 was posted yesterday!) Username is the same. I'll update the first 6 chapters that I already posted here over the course of the next couple days. Let me know what you think!

Dr. Meredith Elizabeth Grey, a general surgeon attending at age 27, is a child prodigy in the medical world. She graduated high school and college earlier than normal, and completed med school by the time she was 22. She started her internship at Mass Gen., where her mother Dr. Ellis Grey worked, and became the best intern in her class very fast. She passed her intern exams with flying colors a couple months earlier than others usually do, due to the fact that she all of her time spent in the OR and on-call working or studying. Meredith was always in the hospital working and when she wasn’t, she was either watching other surgeries in the OR galleries or studying for upcoming surgeries. When she wasn’t doing any of that, she was either at home getting sleep or with José Cuervo, her best friend that understood her. This friend just so happened to be tequila.

She rose up quickly in the medical world, and took her boards two years earlier than normal. She was well known throughout most of the East Coast, with patients coming to Mass Gen, requesting her to be their doctor. Meredith worked side by side with her mother and she became one of the only surgeons to perfect The Grey-method. She even planned on starting a fellowship in Neuro, to try to become a dual surgeon, so she could operate in her two favorite surgical areas.

Meredith had accomplished what would have taken others years to do. She was proud of herself and how hard she worked to be where she is today.

 

But her achievements didn’t come without a price.

 

And Meredith wanted a do over. She was sick and tired of how she was being treated.

 

She wanted to be treated normal, not like some child prodigy surgeon that doctors only admired her for her work, or became friends with her to get in on her surgeries or trials. She didn’t want to be glared at by the interns she made friends with, and who now wouldn’t even talk to her from the moment she surpassed them all.

She wanted people to like her for her, not as the amazing surgeon she has become. She hated being alone, although she was left alone for most of her childhood. She wanted to have someone to talk to at work, to be an actual friend, not just some co-worker who only talked to her about surgeries.

 

Meredith wanted a change, a chance to start anew.

 

So while her mother traveled the world, Meredith left Boston, disappearing from the medical world. Only two people knew where she went, her mother and the Chief of Surgery at Mass Gen. 

And so Meredith went to where her life began. She decided it would be the prefect place to start over. It was far away form Boston and very few people knew of her. The ones that did knew her as Dr. Grey, the surgeon who worked side by side with the famous Ellis Grey.

Meredith went to start over.

And what better way to start over then by becoming an intern once again, when she was practically the same age as all of them?

It would be the perfect way to hide in plain sight. No one would know, else she told them or something drastic occurred.

But how long would Meredith be able to keep her secret? From her “fellow interns” and her “superior” attendings?

Second chances don’t common along very often. But Meredith Grey will take hers and make sure she fulfills it. All she wants is a do over, to have friends that aren’t tequila or co-workers that hate her.

And by god, Meredith will make sure she doesn’t screw this up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“No one can know who I am, Richard.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Do you ever know what it’s like to only be liked only for your surgical skills? To be hated by the people you were once interns with because you started your internship so young and then went to finish it before they became 3rd year residents? Or to be liked by other doctors who only want to be friends with you to increase their surgical knowledge or just to scrub in on your surgeries? That was my life Richard. I don’t want to live like that forever. I want people to like me for me. So yes, no one can know who I am. Otherwise, they’ll hate me, give me special treatment, and most importantly, not want to be friends with me. So yes, this is what I want.”

“I guess I can’t change your mind then. Well, the intern mixer is tomorrow. I expect that I will see you there. Work starts the day after. But I want weekly updates on how you are doing. I don’t want you to get behind on your skills, so if you aren’t getting enough time in the OR or not cutting enough, let me know. I can arrange a surgery for you.”

“Thank you. That means a lot from me. And you know how I am; give it a couple of days and I bet I’ll be up here asking for a surgery. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you soon Meredith.”

 

“Goodbye Chief, though tomorrow, I just might not be Meredith.”

 

“Well, let the games begin. Best of luck interns. You have no idea what’s coming or what’s in store for you this year. Let the games begin (again.)”


	2. First Day Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Meredith's first day again. It should be pretty easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! hope you guys like it, sorry for the delay!

It was a nice day in Seattle, one of those rare days when the sun was shining. It was almost like a sign, that this sunny day meant something good was going to happen.

 

At Seattle Grace Hospital, it was a normal day. Patients and minor traumas came in and out of the ER and surgeries were preformed throughout the day. The only different thing was that Seattle Grace was preparing for the incoming interns within the next few days. 

While it was a normal day at the Hospital, one lone woman entered the hospital unseen and made her way to the Chief’s office. No one paid her any attention. If they did, they would have noticed the bags under her eyes and how tired and worn out she looked. They may have also found it strange that this woman knew her way around the hospital, when she certainly didn’t work there.

Nevertheless, the women continued walking with a certain purpose in mind. She was rather glad no one saw her, otherwise there would have been too many questions asked. And she would rather have this conversation, which was about to happen, go unnoticed. She knew how fast news traveled in this hospital. If one nurse got Intel on her and her plans at this hospital, everyone in the hospital would know with in the hour. And this woman certainly did not want any gossip already beginnings spread around about her.

 

The woman was nearing her destination. It was only when she was half way across the catwalk did she stop. She was nervous. She knew that what she was about to ask for was a lot, and may be something the Chief couldn’t grant her. Although, the Chief certainly did owe her and she thought this would be the perfect opportunity for the Chief to make up for his past mistakes.

And so, like she never stopped, she continued her journey to the Chief office, with all her doubts and nervousness gone.

When she finally reached the Chief’s secretary, she state, “I’m here for a meeting with Dr. Webber?”

The secretary look up at the woman, partly in surprise to seeing such a young woman here, but told her, “Ah yes, the Chief is expecting you. You can go right in.”

The woman smiled at the secretary. “Thanks Patricia. Have a good day,” the woman told the secretary. 

She went to knock on the Chief’s door, leaving the secretary, Patricia, shocked as to how this young lady knew her name, when the she was sure she had never seen this woman before.

The young lady took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, a “come in” was heard. And then the women pushed open the door, hoping this meeting would be successful.

“Doctor Webber,” the woman says, while looking at the man behind the desk.

The man behind the desk looks up the young lady, almost looking shocked as to seeing her in front of him, although he knew that she was coming. “Doctor Grey. Please sit,” the man says.

The two have a little stare off, with no one saying anything. After a few long minutes, the man speaks up. “I’m surprised to see you here. It’s been a long time since you’ve been to Seattle Grace,” he starts off.

The woman gives a small smile. “But I still remember my way around this place, as if it’s engraved in my mind. I did spend a of of time within these hospital walls.”

“You did. I almost didn’t think you were ever going to comeback, until I got your phone call,” the man says.

The woman cringes slightly. “I wasn’t going too,” she starts off. “But with everything going on in my life, a-a change might be in need.”

The man sighs. “Why did come to Seattle Meredith? I know this is no house call and that you had a career in Boston. What’s going on?”

“That’s just it Richard. I had a career in Boston, but I had no life. Surgery was my life. I don’t want to become cold and detached like my mother. I want to be as great of a surgeon as she was but I want to live my life too,” the woman rants to the Chief. “I just want a redo, a chance to start over.”

The man, Richard, thinks over what the woman, Meredith just said. “A change then. But how can I help you? Why come to Seattle then?” he questions.

“Seattle is where my life started,” she begins. “I had a childhood here. I liked it here. It’s a good place to start again. It’s far away from the East Coast and Boston. Not many people know of me. I can start over as a new person, not a famous, young surgeon.”

“I understand, but I still don’t see how this involves me. I can easily give you a job as an attending, unless…” Richard off. He looks at Meredith carefully suddenly comes to a conclusion. “When you say start over, you mean completely starting over as an…”

“As an intern,” Meredith finishes for him. “Yes that is what I mean. I know it sounds crazy but I just need a break. And you owe me. You owe this to me. It’s not ideal, but this is my second chance.”  
Richard looks at her deeply before saying, “What does your mother have to say about this? What about the Neuro fellow you were considering on doing?”

“My mother thinks this is a bit drastic but she said she’ll support me on this. If this is what I want, she told me, then she’ll give me her blessing and help to do so. And as for the fellowship,” Meredith began, “I was hoping I could do it here, though discreetly.”

Richard looks at Meredith and sees that she is sincere. “I guess I can do this for you. You can start as an intern, but pay and other privileges will be different. You’ve gone through this once already,” he tells Meredith.

Meredith smiles at him. “Thank you so much Chief,” she says. “This means a lot to me. But I want an alias, a different name. I don’t want the chance of anyone recognizing me. It can be in the contract if you want. No one can know unless I give the okay for others to know or if there is a dire situation. Only then, with my permission, could my real name and status be given.”

The Chief, Richard, looks at her in shock. “Are you sure about this Meredith? This is a big thing to do, to take a different name so no one recognizes you, just to start over as an intern. Are you sure you could stick to it?”

“No one can know who I am, Richard.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Do you ever know what it’s like to only be liked only for your surgical skills? To be hated by the people you were once interns with because you started your internship so young and then went to finish it before they became 3rd year residents? Or to be liked by other doctors who only want to be friends with you to increase their surgical knowledge or just to scrub in on your surgeries? That was my life Richard. I don’t want to live like that forever. I want people to like me for me. So yes, no one can know who I am. Otherwise, they’ll hate me, give me special treatment, and most importantly, not want to be friends with me. So yes, this is what I want.”

“I guess I can’t change your mind then. Well, the intern mixer is tomorrow. I expect that I will see you there. Work starts the day after. But I want weekly updates on how you are doing. I don’t want you to get behind on your skills, so if you aren’t getting enough time in the OR or not cutting enough, let me know. I can arrange a surgery for you.”

“Thank you. That means a lot from me. And you know how I am; give it a couple of days and I bet I’ll be up here asking for a surgery. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you soon Meredith.”

 

“Goodbye Chief, though tomorrow, I just might not be Meredith.”

 

With that, Meredith walked out of the Chief’s office with only one thought on her mind; “Well, let the games begin. Best of luck interns. You have no idea what’s coming or what’s in store for you this year. Let the games begin (again.)”

 

Little did she know, the man she was just talking too was having the same exact thoughts as her, wondering how this year would play out.

 

Meredith sits at a bar, ordering her shots of tequila. She figured that she needed it since tomorrow the big day, the beginning of her second intern year. Yeah, she decided, she really needed tequila to survive it. It was going to be hell.

Before she knows it, a handsome guy walks up to the bar, and asks, “Double scotch single malt please.” She thought that e would ignore her but clearly she was wrong.

Instead, to her surprise, he turns to her and asks, “So is this ah a good place to hang out?” 

She was shocked that a guy like him was talking to her. He had blue eyes that sparkled and think, curly black hair that she wanted to run her hand through. But she was also quite annoyed; all se wanted to do was drown herself in tequila before tomorrow.

She responds with, “Uh...” the man smiles at her. “I wouldn't know. Never been here before.”

“Oh you know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle,” he tells her, while sitting down next to her. “New job, so.” He continues saying. 

Meredith was half tempted to half at him or maybe even respond, but she sat there looking forward, drinking her tequila.

“Ha, you' re ignoring me.”

Meredith briefly looks at him saying, “Um trying to.” 

The man smiles, a very dreamy smile at her. “You shouldn't ignore me,” he tells her.

“Why not?” Meredith questions.  
“Because I'm someone you need to know to get to love.” 

She turns to him, smiling. “Really?”

“Oh, yes.”

“So if I know you, I'll love you.”

“Oh, yes.” 

“You really like yourself, huh?”

“Just hiding my pain.” They both laugh. “So what' s your story?”

Meredith shakes her head, smiling. “I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar.” 

“I'm just a guy in a bar.”

Despite just meeting this guy, Meredith thinks that maybe her wish will come true and that maybe Seattle wont be se bad after all. The guy sitting next to her was very sexy and dreamy. She could definitely live in the rainy city.

 

But boy was she going to be surprised the next day.

 

The next morning, Meredith wakes up on the couch. She notices a guy sleeping on the floor and realizes it was the guy from the bar last night. She gets up, realizing that she starts her new job today.

As the man begins to wake up, he says, “This is…uh…” 

“… humiliating on so many levels. You have to go,” Meredith demands. 

“Why, why don’t you just come back down here and we’ll pick up where we left off.” 

“No seriously you have to go. I’m late which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work, so… “

The man starts getting dressed. “So, ah, you actually live here?” 

“No.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes. Kind of.” 

“Oh. It’s nice. A little dusty. Odd. But it’s nice. Huh. So how do you kinda live here?” 

“I moved 2 weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother’s house. I’m selling it. Maybe.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“You said was.” 

“Oh my mother’s not dead.” Nope, definitely not dead. Meredith just only performed surgery with her, you know, last week. Until she went traveling, to write and do surgeries. And sometimes yell at her. Nope, totally not dead. 

“She’s … you know what? We don’t have to do the thing.” 

“Oh. We can do anything you want.” 

“No the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won’t be here. So … um … goodbye … uh …” 

“Derek.” 

Crap, crap, crap! Meredith couldn’t just tell him her name, incase she saw him again. And she was suppose to get around to thinking of one, just so no one really recognizes her. ‘Yup,’ Meredith thought. ‘I’m screwed. Though I could use my middle name… it would go nicely with my last name…’ 

She mentally smiled. She solved her problem and could finally say something, though barely any time at all had passed.

She reaches out and they shake hands “Derek. Right, Elizabeth.” 

Derek grinned. “Elizabeth” 

Meredith, or Elizabeth now, smiled. “Yeah. Mmm hmm.” 

“Nice meeting you.” 

“Bye Derek.” 

And with that, Meredith smiles and runs up the stairs to shower and to try to make it on time to work.

She wouldn’t mind seeing Derek again, she concluded. He was nice and dreamy. Maybe they would meet again.

When she finishes showering and getting ready, she heads out the door, going to work knowing already that she’ll be late. Although she doesn’t care, since she was already once an intern, she did have to make it seem as if it’s her first time as a real doctor.

And so Meredith rushed to work, hoping to catch the end of the tour, and begin her day of hell. But it was so worth it if Meredith could make the best out of it.

And maybe if she saw Derek again too.

Little did she know, Meredith would be seeing Derek sooner than she realized, and not necessarily in a good way for the start of her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the games begin my friends


End file.
